


Foundational strength

by FabricFerns



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: "Oh my god they were room mates", Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Canon Compliant, Fjolly Week (Critical Role), Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oh fuck this is my very first work and tags are so hard, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Tarot, the inherent eroticism of, the inherent eroticism of being, what we couldve had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabricFerns/pseuds/FabricFerns
Summary: “Are you going to get undressed or are you going to stare at me all night?”His voice held the same nature as his disposition. Unwavering, to the point, deep, rich and full. It was filling like a feast for the hungry smirk that grew across Molly’s face.“No, I think I’m just fine where I’m at.”Fjolly week Day one: Tarot
Relationships: Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Foundational strength

Every night, it looked like Fjord’s scars got deeper and deeper.

As he removed the piecemeal armor with a sort of steady confidence that Molly had grown attached to in their recent travels, his eyes wandered down over his shoulders, his arms, his chest, his abdomen. Scars and keloids peppered his green and yellow skin and his hands were swift and knowing, familiar with his adornments. His nails were long and came to a sharp point; most would have viewed this as emasculating but on a man of such firm security and fixed nature, Molly couldn’t even begin to think of it as such. 

Moonweaver help him, he wanted to whisk him away and shake those stable foundations that grounded him in his resolute nature. 

“Are you going to get undressed or are you going to stare at me all night?” 

His voice held the same nature as his disposition. Unwavering, to the point, deep, rich, and full. It was filling like a feast for the hungry smirk that grew across Molly’s face.

“No, I think I’m just fine where I’m at.” 

It was just a coy game they played. Neither thought anything would come out of the snarky charged remarks or the lingering eyes, but that didn’t make it any less tempting. And the game they played was fun. Fjord had quite a silver tongue when he wanted yet, his way with Molly was laconic, short, and sweet and Molly, much like the movement of his own tail at the moment, was fleeting, flickering, almost like a constant dance. Like a feather on the wind flirting with a rock in the ground. 

They were curious to see who would break first.

Molly thought lovingly about Fjord’s disposition as he watched those same steady hands untie the red rope he had around his waist. There was no waver in Fjord’s face even with the knowledge that Molly had his eyes on him. He’s watched him thrashing pools of saltwater, jolting awake, retching from the crushing pressure of watery nightmares and yet, he stands steadfast in battle, against questionable odds and carrying whatever baggage he has decided to carry with him from the sea he came from.

Confidence. 

Courage.

Lionheart.

Strength.

Molly’s tail flicked at the thought and his fingertips started itching for his paints and cards. His eyes were now, unfortunately, flitting away from Fjord as he took out his half-finished deck and pulled out a blank card. Some of them were still unfinished, unpainted, but he could not let this inspiration go to waste. He sat criss-cross on his bed for the night as he leaned over the card in progress. 

Fjord was now in his sleeping clothes (just a looser fitting shirt and his pants) by the time Molly finished the sketch. Fjord, now curious as to what took his eyes off him, peered over to his side of the room to see what he’s working on. 

It was a card. Of..... him?

He closed the distance between him and the bed and sat on the edge to get a better look at the card.

It was of him. It was obviously of him. 

Shirtless, scars covering his body, Head upturned towards what looked like.... a pool of water? Coming down on him from above. 

But even though it was just a sketch, his eyes in it were firm, fixed, looking upward. 

As if he was going to challenge the tides.

“In the upright position, you’re conquering it. Rising above it.” Molly said without looking up. “Stable, steady, and firm.”

But as he turned the card to its reversed position, his head came up to look at Fjord’s face once more.

“But in reverse, you’re falling into it. Acting on impulse, raw emotion, ferocity-“

Fjord’s eyes came up to meet Molly’s coy smirk and smiling red eyes. 

“-danger.” 

The moonlight spilled in through a window from behind Molly’s back, framing the contour of his shoulders and collar bones, his shirt loose-fitting and draping over his fairly thin frame. The peacock tattoo’s red spots were almost glittering along with his pupilless eyes that met Fjord’s yellow. That coy, dangerous smirk was still spread across his face.

With his eyes half-lidded and his lips upturned, there was an invitation to close the 5-inch gap that separated their faces. 

But in those deep red eyes was a rumbling power that Fjord noticed.

And he didn’t think Molly knew of it himself. 

To widen the gap was damn near painful as the gravity towards Molly was almost irresistible. But nonetheless, Fjord leaned back upright and away from him as he disregarded Molly’s statement with, “I’m going to head to bed. Don’t stay up all night with your cards.” But even though Fjord wanted to come off as his usual steady persona, he felt affected. 

Wavered, almost.

Molly only hummed contentedly as a response and leaned back over his card and continued his work. 

As Fjord slid under the thin covers provided by the inn, his eyes still didn't leave his roommate. He was looking at him from his profile now, moonlight still framing him like he was a crystal charging, like he belonged there. Fjord slid his arm under the just-as-thin pillow for support on his neck and his eyes drifted down to Molly’s scarred body. They were thin and light cuts in comparison to Fjord’s, all probably self-inflicted. From his neck to his arms to just above his wrists that now gracefully flicked the charcoal pencil to depict him. His hands, gentle and quick with his work, showcasing his attention to detail, almost like a dance. 

“Are you going to go to sleep or are you going to stare at me all night?” 

Fjord merely rolled over with his back now to Molly and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> WOAHHHHH first published fanfic! Not surprising to anyone who knows me that is of Fjolly. 
> 
> But yeah! this was day one of Fjolly week: Tarot. I had a lot of fun with this one because I actually asked two people to read my fortune and got some pretty crazy results. But nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for (Hopefully) tomorrow's prompt! (Also shout out to sam @bigbyslefthand and Em @blurbless for beta reading and being my favorite people)
> 
> Follow me @verykirious on twitter.


End file.
